Semiconductor integrated devices may comprise electronic components, mechanical components, and/or transducer components. Examples for electronic components are diodes, transistors, resistors, electrical charge storage elements, etc. Mechanical components may be, for example, membranes, masses, beams, and/or springs, which may be used in acceleration sensors, pressure sensors, microphones, loudspeakers, optical micro-mirror devices, and much more. A transducer component may be or comprise a photodetector, a temperature sensor, a light sensor, a light emitting device, magnetic field sensors, or the like.
Depending on the type of the integrated semiconductor device (e.g. analog, digital, with or without transducer components that perform a conversion from an electrical signal to another physical quantity, or vice versa) an integrated semiconductor device may be affected by a drift of electrical parameters and/or other parameters. This drift of electrical/non-electrical parameters may be caused, among others, by mechanical deformations (e.g., bending) of the semiconductor die (or dice) within the package of the device, due to stress induced by the same package. Pressure sensors (p-sensors), acceleration sensors (g-sensors) or, for that matter, any integrated or stand-alone MEMS device, may in principle experience a shift of key performance indicators (sensitivity, offset, temperature dependency, linearity, resonance frequency, . . . ) from the deformation stress imposed by the package onto the substrate (or passivation).